


Something other than a dream

by lostgansey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is a little tease, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Ronan cant believe Adam wants him, brief mention of gansey, but what else is new, pure fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgansey/pseuds/lostgansey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ironic, how oddly satisfying that Ronan Lynch, the guy who plays with snakes out of boredom without giving a damn about poison, would find his end between the slender hands of a beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something other than a dream

There's a lightness in his chest he’s never quite felt before. He's weightless, ten feet tall. Seems like he had been waiting forever and it was worth it. 

He pinches his arm for the fifth time in three minutes, but he doesn't wake up. This is not a dream. 

It was mind blowing, having Adam lean into him over the stick shift. Something from a dream, the way he whispered ‘Ronan’ against his lips before closing his eyes. He's still not completely sure it happened. 

‘I'm still not completely sure it happened’ he whispers, looking into the dark. 

It was mind blowing, having Adam kiss him. Something from a dream, the way he moaned when Ronan bit on his lip before wrapping his arms around his neck. 

The mattress shifts under him and he feels more than sees Adam looking at him. It's a thrilling sensation, having the roles reversed. 

‘Is that so?’ he says, his voice soft and low and husky as if he were sleepy. He's not. ‘I wonder how I can make you believe it’ he turns to lay on his side and face Ronan, and starts tracing patterns with his fingers across his chest. 

Ronan’s breath catches in his throat and his heart thumps a little faster, harder, wilder. He sees Adam’s stark white teeth against the dark as he smiles and he hates being so transparent.

‘Does this feel real?’ Adam asks. Ronan shakes his head slightly. 

‘And this?’ he gets closer, presses a kiss to his temple. Ronan says no.

‘And this?’ he moves down, kisses his left cheekbone, trails a kiss across his lips. Ronan lets out a raspy breath and says no again.

‘And this?’ he says right against his ear as he traces softly with his finger what he can see of the tattoo over the collar of his shirt and goes down, down, down. Ronan doesn't trust his voice, he shakes his head. No. 

‘And this?’ Adam’s voice is nothing but a whisper now, and the feeling of his hot breath in his ear is pushing Ronan's sanity right out the window. Adam moves his hand down Ronan's chest, hovers slightly on his stomach, feeling the faint lines of his abdomen muscles tense up. Even lower, under the hem of his shirt, brushing the line of exposed skin underneath it. Ronan doesn't even answer the question. 

‘What about this?’ his voice is hoarse, barely audible and he takes the button of Ronan’s jeans between two fingers. Ronan gasps silently, manages to shake his head. 

They remain that way for a second, Ronan's insides twisting in anticipation. Heat is pooling in his stomach, all the way down to his hips and he feels blood rush to his cheeks and neck, but can't bring himself to care.

Adam moves his hand a bit lower and runs his index finger down Ronan's zipper. Then, he lets out a raspy laugh, gets off Ronan’s chest and goes back to laying on his back. 

‘Alright, then. I suppose there's nothing I can do’

Ronan can't answer. He can't even move. His lungs crashed down and his brain is short circuiting and he feels his entire body go into emergency state. He reckons he’s having a heart attack. How ironic, how oddly satisfying that Ronan Lynch, the guy who plays with snakes out of boredom without giving a damn about poison, would find his end between the slender hands of a beautiful boy. He’s still blushing. 

They stay still. Ronan pretends he's breathing evenly and almost succeeds. 

He thinks Adam may have fallen asleep and he finally risks a look his way. He's awake, but not for much longer, his blinks are long and his breath is profound. He smiles lazily and extends an arm. Come here, it means. 

‘Come ‘ere’ he says, his accent completely uncovered because he's sleepy, because he feels safe. Ronan pretends his heart isn't racing and almost succeeds. 

Adam takes the front of Ronan's shirt in a fist, pulls him close and rests his head on his chest before taking his arm and putting it around his own body. He's asleep in a quarter of a blink. 

Ronan lets out a shaky breath and looks at the boy laying in the circle of his arms. The moonlight hits Adam's face and he can see the freckles on his nose and his cheekbones, his eyelashes dark against his skin, his parted and chapped lips. Beautiful, he thinks. 

He's dreamt about this so much and for so long, he's scared of waking up, scared his mind might be playing tricks on him, scared because it feels so real, he's sure if it were to be a dream his heart wouldn't be able to take it. He pinches his hand. Hard. He doesn't wake up. 

He still can't believe this is happening. 

-

When he wakes up, he's almost sure it was just a dream.

But then. 

Then Adam stirs next to him, smiles and kisses his lips before going to take a shower. 

His lips feel just as holy that morning. And the one after, and the one after that, and the following week, and the whole month, and before they notice, also the entirety of summer. 

Ronan is in disbelief for the first week. Then, he refuses to think about it. 

Who gives two shits if it's real or not? He feels alive. 

-

List of things that convince Ronan, finally, that he's not dreaming:

1- Every time he wakes up sure it'll all be gone, Adam is right there, waiting for him. 

2- Gansey’s support. In his dreams he was always repulsed. 

3- The lemon taste in Adam's lips after gelato every Friday evening. 

4- The sight of Adam's naked body. It’s something he never would've been able to come up with on his own. Beautiful, holy, full of scars of yesterday’s violence, marks of today’s work, and the promise of a better tomorrow. 

5- ‘I love you’ 

-

‘I love you, too. So fucking much’

-

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff, but I do hope this is at least mildly decent. Find me screaming over gay boys sometimes and crying over Adam Parrish always on [tumblr](http://www.lostgansey.tumblr.com) aka the Hellhole™ site and hit me up!


End file.
